Return of Princess Rona
by King of Stories
Summary: I"m rewriting this story cause I've made some mistakes. The citizens of Dream Land get a letter from Princess Rona she's getting married to a Prince when King Dedede find this out he's gets so angry and jealous so he plots with Nightmare Interprises to get the Princess Rona to love him.
1. Letter from Princess Rona

Chapter 1: Letter from Princess Rona

Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff were in the living reading more stories about princesses and princes. "Then princess Kim married Prince Atem and they lived happily ever after. Tiff said reading the book. "You know Sis after Princess Rona went back to her home planet I wonder if she'll find a prince to marry." Tuff said with his hand under his chin.

"She might someday we'll just have to hope she'll find a prince of her dreams." The ponytail cappy said. Kirby was busy eating potato chips.

Outside the hallway Waddle Doo was walking down until he saw Lady Like and Sir Ebrum running really fast. "What the?' He said as the parents ran passed him causing him to spin around. "Oh my what's their rush?" He asked as he shook his head.

"Hey children we got some terrific news!" Ebrum said. Tiff noticed a letter in her dad's left hand. Tuff noticed too and so did Kirby. "Where did you get that letter?" Tiff asked pointing. "You see this is from Princess Rona!" Like said with excitement.

"Here I'll read it." Ebrum said clearing his throat.

"Dear Citizens of Cappy Town I've finally found the Prince I've been dreaming of in other words I'm getting married. So here's what I want you to do.

1: I want Tiff and her female friends to be the Brides Maids.

2: I want Tuff to be the boy that hands the Rings.

3: I want Chef Kowasaki to bake a Wedding Cake and have a few Cappies help him.

4: I want the Lady Like to play the Wedding Song on a piano.

5: I want Falala, Fololo, and Tuff's male friends to help with wedding decorations.

6: I want Sir Ebrum to be the Priest.

7: Last I want Kirby to be the Best Man.

P.S

Make sure that King Dedede doesn't hear about my wedding but if he does I know you all will stop him.

Your friend

Princess Rona.

Outside the hallway was Waddle Doo listening to their conversation. "Hmm this interesting I wonder if the king still loves Princess Rona." He whispered. "In that case I'll report this to his majesty.

The gang then went separate ways to tell their friends the news.

Tuff met his male cappy friends and told them about the wedding. "This is great let's find decorations." Spikehead said. "Yeah!" The boys said.

Tiff met her female cappy friend Honey, Fololo and Falala. "Oh this should be a great day for Princess Rona!" Honey said. "Yeah I'm going to be a bride maid!" Falala said with happy face.

"Right but guys where are we going to have the wedding?" Fololo asked. "I mean if Dedede finds out he's gonna flip out."

"That's right last time Rona was here he tried to marry even though Rona was disguise as Commander Vee." Honey said. "I have an idea let's have the wedding at the school." Tiff said.

"Good idea we'll just have to move shelves, sweep the floors, move desks, and put up decorations." Falala said.

"Okay Fololo and Falala go and tell the cizitens about our location for the wedding." Tiff ordered the twins. They nodded and flew away.

"Hey kids!" A voice said. "Tokori what are you doing?" Honey asked. "Your parents told me about the wedding so I decided to help which I don't why I am." The yellow bird said. "Okay well here's what I want you to do go to our parents and tell them we're going to have the wedding at the school." Tiff said.

The Yellow Bird nodded and flew away.

Meanwhile at the castle.

Waddle Doo came running to the King's throne room. "Hey sire I got some news." Dedede and Escargoon looked at him. "Well what's the news?" The Snail asked. "Before I get tell the news, does the name Princess Rona ring a bell?" Waddle Doo asked. "Yeah what does she want?" The King asked. "Well I just heard she's returning to Dream Land."

Escargoon and Dedede jumped. "Really what for?" Dedede asked looking excited. Waddle Doo saw that look when Dedede was hitting on the Princess. "Hey Waddle Doo we're waiting for the news!" The king yelled.

"Umm Sire you're not going to like it." Waddle Doo said looking a bit nervous. "Try me." Dedede said. Waddle Doo gulped.

"Sire..she's…she's getting..married." The Waddle Dee leader said covering his head knowing what was coming.

Dedede's excited look then change into jealousy and anger. "WHAT?!" He asked jumping out of his chair.

"Are you sure about this?" Escargoon asked who looked shocked. "I'm afraid it's true." Waddle Doo said shaking from the kings shout. "Who is Princess Rona getting married to?!" The king asked loudly. "Well the person is a prince but I don't know what his name is." Waddle Doo replied.

"Sire what should we do?" Escargoon asked. "I'll tell what I'm going to have Rona to myself." He replied. "So let's call Saleguy."

"Right." Escargoon said pressing the call button. Saleguy then appeared on screen. "Hey what's up now D?"

The king and his goons explained at what's going on. "I see you want Princess Rona for youself." Saleguy chuckled. "Right so do you have a monster that can be useful to us?" The King asked.

Saleguy began to think. "Oh I have monster that can help you so allow me to send it now."

The monster transporter was activated. Then a dark like angel appeared. "Gentlemen allow me to introduce Anti Cupid this fairy he will have control over Princess Rona meaning he will be able to make the princess Rona fall in love with you by shooting his arrows at her. Second if this Prince you speak of tries to save her she'll reject him as long as she's under Anti Cupid's spell.

"Also to make sure she falls for you Dedede give him a picture of you ,stick it in front of the arrow, aim it, and Princess Rona will have fall in love with you easily. Saleguy explained. "Oh one more thing if Anti Cupid's bow get broken the spell will be broken and he will be destroy with it.

The screen went blank. "Escargoon find a picture of me right away." The King ordered. "Right sire be right back." The snail guy said running off to find a picture.

Few minutes later the snail came running back. "Here you go Sire!" He said giving him a photo. "Perfect let's go guys." Dedede said with evil smirk. His goons nodded.

End of Chapter.


	2. Prince Derek

Chapter 2: Prince Derek

Tokkori was looking for kids parents. "Man where are those two?" He said breathing. It a 10 minutes but he found them in main hall. "Oh Lady Like and Sir Ebrum you kids told me we're going to have the wedding at the school." He said. "Hmm right if Dedede finds out about Rona getting married well who knows what he might do." Lady Like said with hand on her left cheek.

"In that case Tokkori tell our children, Kirby, Fololo, and Falala to meet us back here when you find them so we can greet Princess Rona and the Prince." Ebrum said. The Yellow bird then flew away. He found Meta Knight and his knights. He then told about the location. After that was done Tokkori flew to find the others.

Meanwhile at Tuff and his friends found some decorations for the wedding along with shopkeeper Gengu and Mayor's wife Hana who they met before looking for decorations. "Sweet these will be perfect for our Princess's Wedding." Spikehead said. "Agreed." Iroo said.

Then Fololo and Falala then met up with Chef Kowasaki, Melman, Mayor Len, Tuggle, Gus, and Mabel.

"Oh you need something you two?" The Mayor asked. Before the twins made answer Chef Kowasaki came out with the Biblio, Buttercup, Chief Bookem, Samo, and Professor Curio bringing a large wedding cake with strawberries. The twins were amazed but wondered if the cake will taste good. "Hey Chef Kowasaki can we taste the cake so we know it will good for Rona' s wedding?" Fololo asked. The Chef thought for moment. "Okay here's small spoon but just a little bite." Fololo took a bite. The cappies and Falala waited for Fololo to say something. "Wow this cake is..is…delicious." He proclaimed.

"Are you serious?" Mabel asked. "Let's have some a bite!" Chief Bookem said. "Wait this cake is for wedding so don't touch it!" Kowasaki yelled. The cappies groaned but knew the chef was right. So they put the cake in a wagon and drove off

Tokkori flew his way to find the kids. Then to his surprise he saw Kit Cosmo and Sirca walking down a path. He flew towards them. "Oh Tokkori what's up. Sirca asked. "I was just about ask you both the same question." The yellow bird said.

"Oh we just came for visit in Cappy Town." Kit Cosmos said. "Well you came in a good time." Tokkori said. "What do you mean," Sirca asked. The yellow bird explained about the wedding.

"Wow a wedding sounds great, can we help out?" Kit Cosmos asked. Tokkori began to think at his friends can do.

"Here's what you both can do I'm going to meet with the kids at the school so follow me. The tiny bird said. The two warriors nodded and follow their bird friend.

They came at the same time Tuff and his friends came with beautiful decorations along with cappies bringing the cake. "Those decorations are beautiful.' Sirca said. "Oh Sirca and Kit Cosmo long time no see." Tuff said waving his hand. "This wedding will be more exciting." Spikehead exclaimed. "There's more this cake is delicious!" Fololo said. "Really I bet Kirby would love it." Falala giggled.

Kirby was looking around his house and then he met up with Meta Knight. "Hmm I heard there is a wedding Kirby." He said staring at the Star Warrior. Kirby nodded. Blade Knight and Sword Knight approached.

"This Wedding should be great." Sword Knight said. "Indeed we're informed by Tokkori that the wedding is the school." Blade Knight said. "Well Kirby let's go then." Meta Knight said. The pink star warrior nodded.

Tiff and her female cappy friend Honey then arrived with wedding dresses. Tiff noticed Kit Cosmos and Sirica. "Long time no see you two." She said. "Yes we were told by Tokkori that there's a wedding so we decided to help out. Kit Cosmos said. Tiff and Honey noticed the wedding cake. "Oh that cake looks good." Honey said. "Yeah, but does it taste good?" Tiff asked. "You bet Fololo said it was delicious." Falala said.

"Indeed for once Chef Kowasaki made something good." Mabel said. "Hey I heard that!" The chef spat.

Kirby and the three Star Warriors met up with the gang at Cappy Town School. Then Tokkori approached them. "Hey Tuff, Tiff, Kirby, Falalala, and Fololo!" He called out. "Oh it's Tokkori." Kit Cosmo said. "Like and Ebrum told me tell you guys to come back to greet Rona and her future husband." The yellow bird said. "Okay let's go!" Tiff said. Sirica then followed. "Wait why are you going?" Meta Knight asked white haired girl. "I just want to see Rona and the Prince." She answered. "I'll go too." Kit Cosmos said.

The gang then went back to the castle. They met up with Lady Like and Sir Ebrum who were waiting at the top of the castle. They waited for a moment until Kirby made a sound and pointed at the sky. There was Princess Rona's space ship and next to it was her prince's ship which looked bigger with sword like symbol on it. "Oh they have arrived." Ebrum said.

The two space ships landed. Princess Rona, Rona's father, and Commander Vee came out of their ship. Then other ship's door opened. A man with wearing a uniform that looked like Commander Vee was wearing. "Allow me to introduce myself: I'm Captain Peter Captain of the guards that serve the prince." He proclaimed. Tiff was starting to like Peter. Peter then noticed Sirica and winked at her. "Oh." She said blushing a bit. Tiff noticed this and growled.

"Now allow to me to introduce Prince Derek!" The Captain proclaimed. The Prince then came out of his space ship "Wow he's handsome." Tiff said. Lady Like walked towards Rona. "Now dear let's get you to my dressing room so we can put your wedding dress on so Tiff help me please." Then Ebrum approached Derek. "Tuff, Kirby, and Fololo help me take the prince to the living room for his tuxedo. "Right Kit Cosmos, Falalala, Peter, Vee, and Sirica take Rona's father with you all and meet us back at the school." Tiff ordered.

Tiff and Like then dressed themselves and Rona. Rona looked in the mirror. She saw how beautiful she looked wearing white dress. "Princess Rona this wedding will be great." Tiff said with giggle. "Right I can hardly wait to get married." Rona said with smile. "Now Tiff go meet us back to the school." Lady Like said. Tiff nodded and ran off.

Meanwhile King Dedede and his goons were leaving the throne room and saw Tiff leave. "Ok Waddle Doo gets a few Waddles help us." He ordered. "Right your majesty." He replied. He arrived soon with four Waddle Dee's.

Tokkori was taking a break on a tree that was next the castle when he noticed Dedede and his goons walking down the hallway. He then noticed Anti Cupid. "What in the world is that monster?" He said. He decided to follow them. He flew into a open widow and followed them quietly.

Kirby and his friends were helping Derek get his tuxedo on. "Hey Prince Derek is something bothering you?" Tuff asked. "Actually there I'm just nervous about getting married." He replied. "Oh it's natural I remember when I married Lady Like I was so nervous when I get up to the priest I shaking with nervously. Ebrum said with a laugh.

"Hey everybody gets nervous so I'm sure you'll be fine." Fololo said with smile. "Thanks you guys." Derek said smiling back. Kirby then approached the prince. "Oh I was gonna ask who this pink guy is." Derek said. "Oh this is Kirby he's a Star Warrior." Ebrum said. "Yeah you see he's the next generation of Star Warriors." Tuff said. "What do you mean next generation of Star Warriors," Derek asked.

The gang then told Derek about Kirby's powers. "I see interesting I would love to his powers someday." Derek said looking astonished. "Well let's go and meet others back at the school." Ebrum said. The kids nodded and followed him out of the castle.

Back at the dressing room Waddle Doo and his soliders barged in and grabbed Lady Like. "Hey what's going on?" She asked as the Waddle Dees locked her in a closet. Then Anti Cupid came in and fired his arrows which was attached to a picture of Dedede right at Princess Rona.

Rona's eyes went red. "Where's my Dedede?" She squealed with hearts in her eyes. King Dedede came in with Escargoon and Waddle Doo. He then hugged Rona. Tokkori saw this and flew away to report this to his friends.


	3. Battle for Princess Rona

Chapter 3: Battling for Princess Rona

Kirby and his friends arrived at the school. "Hi everyone we're here!" Ebrum called out. Sirica and Kit Cosmos were talking to Tiff and her female friends. "So Captain Peter winked at you?" Honey asked. "Does that mean you'll love him back?"

"I'm not sure he's probably just being nice." Sirica answered. Tiff growled with jealousy. "Anyway where's Princess Rona?" Marbel asked. "Yeah she should've been here by now." Bookum said. "Indeed something is wrong." Meta knight said. Then they saw Tokkori flying towards them.

"Hey isn't that Tokkori?" Tuff asked. "It is and he flying really fast." Tiff said. Tokkori was tired that he dropped luckily Kit Cosmos caught him in his hands. "Hey why are you in a hurry?" He asked the yellow bird. "Princess...Rona...in..trouble." He said breathing heavily. "What kind of trouble?" Sir Erbum asked. Tokkori passed out. "Oh my this little guy needs water." Kowasaki said. "Right Samo, Iroo, and Hana get Tokkori some water." Meta Knight ordered. The three cappies took the bird away.

Tiff then thought of somthing. "Hey I have feeling that Dedede is behind this trouble."

"Yeah I remember he loved Rona even though she was disguise as Vee he still likes." Tuff said argeeing with his sister's statement. "Well Tiff, Tuff, Sirica, Kit Cosoms, Falala, Fololo, Prince Derek, Vee, Peter, and Kirby let's go the castle." Meta Knight said.

The gang nodded and went off to check on Princess Rona. "I hope they'll be alright." Honey said. "I"m sure they'll fine." Melman said. "Right they'll stop whatever the King is up to." Samo said. "Indeed." Spikehead said.

Meanwhile back at the castle King Dedede was getting dressed in tuxedo. It was same he was wearing the last time she was here. Waddle Doo came in. "Sire your bride will be ready in 5 minutes." He said.

Escargoon was getting escorting the Princess to the top of the castle. While Anti Cupid was guarding the castle with 10 Waddle Dees. Kirby and his friends arrived but then noticed Anti Cupid. They hid behind a bush. "What is that thing?" Falala asked. "It looks like Cupid but ugly I mean it's all black." Tiff said. "I bet Dedede was using that monster for something." Sirica said. "Agreed, but how are we going to get inside?" Tuff asked.

"Here's my plan Kit Cosmos, Sirica, Vee, and Peter I want you all to distract those guys by fighting them." Meta Knight said. "When that's done I"ll take the rest into the castle and we'll search for Princess Rona."

"Right my warriors let's go charge!" Kit Cosmos proclaimed. Anti Cupid and the Waddles charge at them. Meta Knight, and the others ran into castle entrance.

"Fololo Falala look around east side of the castle, Kirby, Tiff, Derek, and Tuff look in the throne room, and I'll look around west side." Meta Knight ordered. They began to search.

Meta Knight opened the door to Lady Like's dressing room. Meta Knight. "Right." They both said. He looked around and heard a sound coming the closet. He opened doors and out came Lady Like. "Hey Meta Knight it's awful I heard Rona scream after those Waddle Dee locked me in this closet." She said.

Fololo and Falala looked everywhere for Princess Rona but had no luck. Then they saw Escargoon with Dedede, Waddle Doo, and the Princess Rona walking in the hallway. They hid in the living room. They peeked as the king and his men walked passed them with Princess Rona. "Hey did you see Rona's eyes. Fololo said. "Yeah it looks she's being control or something." Falala said.

"Right Falala let's follow them quietly." Fololo said. The pink creature nodded.

Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff found the throne room but Dedede and his men weren't inside. "Man where are they?" Tuff asked.

Falalala and Fololo continued to follow Dedede which lead them to roof top of the castle. They noticed Escargoon holding a book which like church book. "Uh oh this is bad looks like King Dedede is planning to marry Rona." Fololo said. "let's find the others right now." Falala said. The twins flew away and found them in the throne. "Hey guys King Dedede is on the roof!" Falala called out. "Really what for?" Tiff asked. "He's planning to marry Princess Rona." Fololo said. The gang gasped.

Meta Knight was standing next to the door with Lady Like. "Let's go."

Outside the castle entrance all Waddle Dee's were knocked out but Anti Cupid escaped. "Hey follow that fairy!" Kit Cosmos ordered. The warriors chased after Anti Cupid.

Meanwhile King Dedede plan to marry Rona was almost done when a voice rang out. "Hold right there!"

The King and his men looked at where voice came from. It was Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, Prince Derek, Lady Like, Falala, Fololo, and Meta Knight who looked angry. Dedede noticed the prince. "I assume your Princess Rona's fiancee? He asked.

"Correct." He replied. Just then Anti Cupid flew next the King Dedede, Waddle, and Escargoon. Then Sirica, Vee, Kit Cosmos, and Peter appeared.

"Dedede you used that fairy to put a spell on Rona so she would fall in love with you, didn't you?" Tiff asked. "That is so low your majesty!" Vee yelled. "Right you don't use spells on a person you like to win that person's heart." Sirica said glaring at the king. "That is very mean!" Falala said. "Besides that Princess Rona would never fall in love with a crook like you!" Peter shouted.

Prince Derek approached Dedede. "I order you to release Rona from Cupid's spell!" He said with demand. "Heh heh heh no way Princess Rona belongs to me so Anti Cupid destroy them all!" The King said.

Anti Cupid transformed into a even ugly fairy with fangs and claws. "Oh my it's even more ugly.' Falala said covering her face with her hands. 'No kidding." Tuff said.

Prince Derek, Kirby, and Meta Knight approached the fairy. "Hey Kirby swallow this up!" Kit Cosmos said throwing his sword. Kirby inhaled the sword and turned into Sword Kirby. "That's astonishing!" Prince Derek said.

Anti Cupid then summoned two more fairies who looked just like him. second fairy had white wings who wielded a silver sword and the third had wings brown wings who wielded a magic staff. "Allow be to introduce Anti Cupid's assitants AC and DC!" The King annoucned.

They all began to fight. Sirica joined the battle. She turned her sword into a Bazooka rocket. She fired it at Anti Cupid but he blocked by creating a barrier. "Uh oh he blocked rocket!" Tuff exclaimed. Anti Cupid took out a his bow and fired lighting arrows at Sirica. Captain Peter grabbed Sirica just in time before she got hurt.

"Oh thank you for saving me." Sirica said smiling. Captain Peter smiled back. They made tender looks at each other. Tiff realized that her crush on Peter was done for. Tuff noticed this but kept quiet.

Meta Knight then slashed the AC dealing damage. Prince Derek then took out his sword which looked different it had blue handle and the blade part was shining in the sun's light.

Kirby then slashed DC causing him to drop his magic staff. Kirby destroyed the staff which caused the fairy to blow up. "Whoa I bet if those other two fairies weapons are destroyed then they'll destroyed." Kit Cosmos said. "Right Kirby and Prince Derek let's finish this battle!" Meta Knight said. The two of them nodded.

Anti Cupid fired more lighting bolts at the warriors but they dodge the attacks. Meta Knight destroyed AC's sword. Then AC blow up as well. Anti Cupid was starting to shake. Sirica then fired her Bazooka Rocket again causing Anti Cupid to drop his bow and arrows. "Now Derek destroy his bow and arrows!" She commanded the prince.

"Right!" The prince replied as he slashed the bow and arrows in half. "Aaaah!" Anti Cupid screamed as he spinned around and blew up. Princess Rona eyes went back to normal.

"Rona!" Derek called out. "My prince!" She said as ran over to him but was stopped by Dedede. The gang gasped. "Not so fast!" He said grabbing Rona's arm.

"Let's duel then whoever falls off the castle roof wins." Derek said. "Heh heh you got yourself a deal kid." Dedede laughed as he took out his own sword.

Derek and Dedede began to fight with their swords clashing. Derek let his guard down and got kicked by Dedede's foot. "Oh my!" Tiff said. "This is not good." Falala said looking worried. "Come on Derek you can beat Dedede!" Sirica cheered. "Right we believe in you!" Fololo cheered. "Go Prince Derek!" Tuff cheered.

Dedede tried to push the prince off the roof. Derek growled. "You..big..Gorilla!" He then kicked Dedede in his stomach. Then he ran behind the king and pushed him over the edge. "Nooo!" Dedede screamed as he fell into a tree and onto the ground. Escargoon and Waddle Doo ran down the castle but were confronted by the cizitens of Cappy Town.

As Dedede was getting up on his feet Rona's father apporached him with an angry face. Then the rest of the gang approached the entrance. "Yeah you did great Derek." Tiff said. "Yes indeed!" Kit Cosmos said argeeing with Tiff's statement.

Rona's father was furious. "You..will..not..bother..my..daughter..again."

"Yeah you crook, trying to steal Princess Rona from her fiancee Derek was wrong!" Bookum shouted. "he's right that's messing with love." Samo said agreeing withthe cappy chief's statement. "Yeah Princess Rona belongs to Derek!" Honey exclaimed.

"Commander Vee and Captain Peter arrest him and his men!" Rona's dad ordered. "No it's not fair!" Dedede whined as he and his men were taking to dungeon. "My mama can't find out about this otherwise she'll think I'm a crook!" Escargoon yelled. "Hey this was Dedede's idea I was just following orders." Waddle Doo said.

"Well let's get the wedding started." Tiff said.

Everyone cheered.

Everyone was dressed. Kirby was wearing his tuxedo uniform. Tiff, Honey, and Sirica wore white dresses as the bride maids. Tuff wore a tuxedo as well. As the rest they sat on the benches.

Princess Rona walked down as Lady Like played the Wedding Song. There in front of Sir Ebrum was Prince Derek in his tuxedo. Tuff's male friends Iroo and Spikehead cried a bit.

"Oh I'm going to cry..waah!" The mayor cried. "Me too." Hana sniffled. "Man weddings are so special." Chief Bookum said. "Sure is." Melman said brushing a tear away. "Oh I'm not going to cry..I'm..not..going..to..waaah!" Curio cried letting out tears.

"Oh this is so beautiful." Honey said wiping her eyes with tissue. "Sniff..I agree." Sirica said letting out tears as well. Tiff sniffled and was letting out a lot tears. "I can hardly wait for everyone to eat the wedding I made." Kowasaki said excited but tears were coming out of his eyes. "Oh man I'm getting all teary eyed." Tuff said wiping eyes.

"Man this is so wonderful!" Kit Cosmos said crying a bit. "Oh I love weddings." Mabel said sighing. "Oh I'm so happy for Rona!" Buttercup cried. Gengru let out tears as well. "Man Princess Rona and Prince Derek make such a great couple!" Samo said. "I"m letting out tears like a watefall." Gus said. "Hey Blade Knight isn't weddings wonderful?" Sword Knight asked. "Indeed weddings are wonderful." Blade Knight repied.

"Sniff..Sniff." Meta Knight sniffed. "I can't believe I"m crying!" Tokkori said wiping his tears with his wings.

"Citizens of Cappy Town we're gathering here on this special day for Princess Rona's marriage." Ebrum announced.

"Now Prince Derek do you take this Princess to be your wife?" He asked.

"I do." The prince said with smile.

"Now Princess Rona do you take this Prince to be your husband?" Ebrum asked.

"I do." Rona replied with tears of joy.

"Then I pronounce you both man and wife. So Prince Derek you may kiss the bride." Ebrum said letting out a tear as well. The young couple kissed.

Tuff handing their rings.

They all had ate the wedding which was delicous. "This cake is so good!" Tiff said. "Yeah my master will be probably impressed!" Kowasaki said. "Yeah maybe you should make cookies and donuts too." Tuff said.

Then they danced for 3 hours until the wedding was over.

Everyone went to the castle to say goodbye to Princess Rona and Derek. Sirica was with Captain Peter. "I'll miss you Sirica." He said as he leaned in and kiss her lips.

Princess Rona and Prince Derek left in a different space ship which had sign that said: Just Married. Their space ships took off and flew away.

"I'm so glad Princess Rona will happily ever after." Honey said. "This was a great day for her." Fololo said. "Indeed." Falala said. "Right I'm going to cry." Samo said.

Sir Ebrum and Lady Like cried a bit.

Everyone was happy that Princess Rona was finally found the Prince of her dreams. More importantly Dedede will never bother her again.

The End.

P.S I know Dedede is not a Gorilla but I just got that line from Mickey Mouse when he fought Pete in Two Gun Mickey.


End file.
